


The first time we saw each other...

by Cyanthus



Series: Letters to Noctis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of a drabble, the characters are mentioned, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanthus/pseuds/Cyanthus
Summary: Dear Noctis, I remember every time we spent together, every thing we did together. I write for you these letters because I want to remind you of your past, for you to treasure what you did and not forget what you need to do in the future.Sincerely, your love.





	The first time we saw each other...

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting a series where the reader writes letters with the memories she has of Noctis and their time together. This one is short, but as the series continues the letters will get longer. Enjoy ^^
> 
> This work was pulled from my Quotev account. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV and all its characters belong to Square Enix.

Dear Noctis,

The first time we saw each other we were only children. I remember you chasing after Iris and a cat.

That's when I found you, dirty and wet, comforting a little Iris as dirty as you were. You saw me there as I was making my way out of your "secret place" as you had put it; the rain had caught me off guard and although you were surprised at first at my presence, you quickly asked me my name and how I'd gotten there.

It was kind of funny the amount of questions your eyes held but your mouth never said, you seemed in a hurry to go back to the palace; something I assumed was because of the rain--I would later find out the reason though--and with a brief goodbye and a wave, you and Iris made your way back. And I stayed behind, curious about the two kids and a cat that would eventually become irreplaceable friends.

I stayed behind with the promise of returning every day to the place that would stop being "your secret place" and start being "our secret place".

And you came every day.

 


End file.
